


I Will Always Come Back

by DanversB_0318



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Atlantis is so underated, F/F, Helga is a lesbian, Original Character - Freeform, SO GAY, if you liked helga as a kid you're probs gay now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversB_0318/pseuds/DanversB_0318
Summary: Saw that there are like no lesbian Helga fics and decided to write one for fun. Not sure how good it's gonna be but I hope you enjoy it! All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! :)





	I Will Always Come Back

It's morning when she comes in. The sun is still nowhere to be seen as only the early morning risers begin to wake. It's not the door that wakes you up, or the sound of her luggage being set down on the floor. It's when she quietly slides into bed next to you that you finally realize she's home. You start to turn but she says "Shhh. Go back to sleep" as she kisses the side of your head. You can feel her strong arms wrap around you from behind. Her scent envelopes you, as you breathe her in. She smells of pine trees and snow. You turn in her arms, snuggling your nose into her neck. She just holds you close and you revel in the fact that she's here. 

She'd been gone for almost two months. And oh, how you missed her. She wrote often but the letters she sent would never be enough. They would never compare to her physically being here.  So, you stay like that. Listening to her heart beat under you. Its steady rhythm lulling you to sleep once more. 

* * *

 

When you finally do wake, she is missing from your side. You start wondering if maybe you imagined her coming home. Sitting up in bed you call out her name. "Helga?" She appears in an instant, leaning her toned arm against the door frame. You take her in. Her golden hair and blue eyes. That mole under her left eye that you loved so much. "Good morning beautiful" she says, strutting over to you with that mischievous smirk on her face.

She sits down on the bed and immediately embraces you in a warm hug. You happily return it, always feeling safest in her arms. When she pulls back, she cups your face with her hand, and you find yourself leaning into her warm touch, letting out a soft sigh.

 She stares at you with such love and adoration. It was a look reserved especially for you. Usually her face was calm and calculating. Like she was trying to figure out others motives. Figure out if they meant any harm. But she never stared at you that way. Never thought you were capable of hurting her, all while knowing that if you ever decided to leave her, she would break. 

You're snapped out of her loving spell when you feel her press her warm lips against your own. It's everything you need and more. After not seeing her for so long, you try to convey how much you've missed her, how much you love her, into that first kiss. You can feel how much she loves you as she kisses you with growing ferocity. Her tongue grazes your bottom lip and you welcome her into your mouth, moaning into her. 

All too soon the kiss is over. Your stomachs making a loud protest for food. "Come on" she says, rising off the bed. "I've got breakfast started" She makes her way out and you can't help the overwhelming feeling of peace you have in your heart. 

You make your way into the kitchen where you see her making eggs. Toast is already set aside on a plate, the jar of jelly beside it. Coming up behind her you wrap your arms around her waist. She is significantly taller than you so your head comes up to the middle of her back. She hums and you can feel the vibrations from her chest. 

"So" you start. "How long do I have you for?" You can feel her deflate in your arms and a sense of dread fills you. She doesn't speak for a long moment, as if not sure what to tell you. "Two weeks" Her words hitting you like truck. You pull away from her as your eyes begin to well with tears. "Two weeks?" you breath. She turns to you, her eyes apologetic. "I know" she says. "It's not very long. The shortest amount of time I think." 

You know that with her job she needs to be away a lot. That what she does is important and that it can help the world with what her and her team discover but... You can't help the feeling of wanting her to be here every day. Can't help the feeling of wanting to come home to her and to snuggle up with her after long days at work. 

"How long will you be away?" you ask, tears starting to make their way down your pale face. She brings her hand up to brush away some of your tears. "I'm not sure. We could be going on a wild goose chase for all we know." That didn't make you feel better. "Will it be dangerous?" A stupid question you know, all of her missions have been dangerous. "Yes" is all she tells you.

"You'll be careful, though right?" The thought of her getting hurt or even worse, her not coming back at all tears through you. "Of course I'll be careful" she kisses the top of your head. "And then after I'm back. If we really do find Atlantis, I won't ever have to leave again." The thought of her never having to leave you send slivers of hope into your heart. "You promise?" you ask. 

She nods, bringing you in for a hug. "After this mission, I won't ever have to go. You'll have me for however long you want me."  _Forever_ is what you think.  _I want you forever_. You take a few deep breaths and wipe away any remaining tears from your face.  "Ok. Then I guess we better make the most out of our two weeks."  You smile at her sweetly and she does the same, leaning down to kiss you.

* * *

 

The next two weeks go by faster than you would have liked. The days you had to go into work being the worst. You would have much rather stayed with her the entire time. The weekends were the best though. The days spent together in bed all day tangled up in the sheets were like something out of a fairy tale. 

Now though, it seems like that story has come to an end. You go with her to Mr. Whitmore's house, although it could hardly be called that. A mansion was the correct word. He greets the two of you as you step into one of the many rooms he has. "Danielle! Always a pleasure to see you" he offers his hand to you. You've always liked Mr. Whitmore. Not only because he open minded when it came to your relationship with Helga, but he was a kind man who always went out of his way for others. "Please sir" you say shaking his hand. "It's just Dani." He nods and motions Helga over to a mahogany desk.

"This is Milo James Thatch" he said referring to a scrawny looking man with round glasses. "I need you to bring him to me. He is our only hope at finding Atlantis" You recall the name Thatch. Remembering that it was the same name as one of Helga’s old team members. 

All too soon it's time for you to go. She walks you all the way to the taxi, every step slower than the last. You don't want to go and neither does she. Before opening the car door, you say goodbye one last time. Pulling her down to you and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Not caring of what the driver might think. For in this moment it's just the two of you. In this moment, nothing else matters. 

You pull away and both of you are panting. she rests her forehead on your own and you look up at her through your lashes. "Please be safe" you whisper. She looks at you lovingly saying "I will always come back to you" It's a promise you know she shouldn't make. A promise that she might not be able to keep, but you latch onto it just the same. The meaning of that simple promise filling your heart with warmth. 

After one final kiss you hop into the taxi and give the man your address. You look behind you as you see her figure fade away into nothing. Holding on to the promise of forever.   


End file.
